Oneshot requests
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: This is where I am posting my requests and all my disclaimers apply. Please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1(Wade X OC)

(Disclaimer-I don't own anything from this oneshot besides the plot. The OC belongs to Y2JJerichoHolic4Life. If you like this, feel free to request one of your own, but know I don't feel comfortable writing slash\femslash. Please excuse spelling. Please do not post to any social networking sites because I see this as plagiarism)

"For Better or Worse"

(Amber's point of view)-I was currently in the back preparing for my match against AJ when I remember that Wade's having a match tonight before mine. I really worry about injuries with him because of his fighting style. As usual, I watched his match intently-I didn't even hear the Bella's come into the locker room.(Later in the match)-This match was getting intense by the second and I can tell that Dolph is taking his toll on Wade's body, especially his right shoulder. Just as soon as Dolph gets his submission hold in, Wade counters it with his Bull Hammer Elbow and gets the win and I'm ecstatic because he's one step closer to regaining his Intercontental Championship title back. As he returns to the locker room, I can see him wincing. (Wade's point of view)-I was so happy that I got another chance for the title, but I know my love's worried about me because I fell harder on the mat than I intended, but I was doing my best to not show it-as hard as it was. (Amber's point of view)-As he returns to the catwalk, where I was currently stretching-I got up and gave him a peck on his cheek. I also noticed he's flushed, but for him after a match that's not uncommon. He tells me his shoulder's bothering him and I questioned him asking, "Don't you need medical?" He smiles at me and says, "I've got the best nurse I could ever ask for." Then he kisses me deeply.


	2. Chapter 2(Edge X Lita)

(Request 2 for guest)

Disclaimer-WWE owns all besides the plot. The title comes from Calvin Harris's song, "Summer". This is the first time I am writing this pairing. I'm sorry if the dates don't match up, I was unable to find the information I needed-but still please enjoy. This is a work of fiction.

"Summer"

(Lita's point of view)-

While I was filming a documentary on my career for a wrestling blog, I was asked what it was like meeting Edge for the first time. I smiled when the question was asked. "Well, you see, we met something like this."

(Flashback, Vengeance PPV )-

While I was preparing myself for a match against Victoria and then I had to film a promo with Trish. I was excited about this night because the match was for the Women's title and if I won it this would be my first title defense in the WWF but you could definitely tell I was beyond nervous. I was in the back, all alone when stretching. Suddenly I heard someone asking for directions, and I was intrigued. As it was just me in the back, I decided it would be a good time as any to introduce myself. His eyes told me everything I wanted to know. I move closer to the taller gentleman and extended my hand saying, "Hi, I'm Lita and you are?" He shook my hand lightly and responded, "I'm Adam Copeland, but I go by Edge." I tell him my story of how I got involved in wrestling and then how I got recruited by WWF. I decided to leave out details of the storyline, knowing he'd learn all that later.

A few months later, it would be summer and since we we're both single at the time-he'd asked me out for a date, I of course obliged. Then, that fall we started working together. (Reality)-"So, that's the story of me meeting Edge-Any other questions?" Then, the interview wrapped up.

(A/N-Hope you enjoyed and please keep requesting!)


	3. Chapter 3(AJ X Punk)

Request 3

(This request is for ajpunkoe and all of the Punklee shippers out there! I hope that you guys enjoy. The title was inspired by Black Veil Brides's song, "Rebel Love Song" and as usual, I don't own anything besides the plot. Sorry it's so late but blame my scattered muse. In no way does this reflect real life.)

"Rebel Love Song"

_A passion crime to take what's mine_

_Let us start living for today_

_Never gonna' change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna' stop us_

_No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine_

_It's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_

(AJ's point of view)-I was in my room when my phone rang, it was probably my boyfriend Phil. It was a text message asking me if I could hang out tonight-well, I had three essays to finish for my English class. I'd ask my mom for permission to go out tonight, but she's always been a stickler for "studies first, boys second". I was going stir crazy and I looked at the text message that tempted me. I decided to take a leap of faith and I snuck out of my bedroom window. I smiled as I heard the familiar rhythm and lyrics, I knew instantly that Phil had come to relieve me from my studies. I wasn't really that rebellious, but I knew that Phil was the best thing to happen to me and my mom and I didn't see eye to eye on that issue.

Phil and I decided to get a pizza from a local pizza joint downtown-the only problem was that I lived at least thirty minutes away from the hot spot we were going to, and it was eight in the evening. But we managed to find that their was not as much traffic as I had expected. It was nearly ten when we finished at the arcade, I knew I'd be in trouble because my mom goes to bed around that time. I bit my lip as soon as Phil neared my doorfacing. He puts his arms around my shoulder in a comforting motion. I tell him to call me as soon as he gets to his house and then we shared a passionate kiss. The next thing I see is my mother standing at the door facing with her arms crossed. She begins yelling at me, saying I was grounded for a month. I had no choice but to take the punishment. Fast forward to when I was 27 years old and I was proposed marriage to by Phil and I accept and slowly but surely, my mom began to realize how happy I was(and continue to be).


	4. Chapter 4(Ted X Maryse)

Request 3-

(This time around I was inspired by "The Struggle" by Tenth Avenue North. If you guys have never been to Winter Jam, I strongly recommend it! Couple used is Ted/Maryse and implied Mike/Maryse, AU. I don't own anyone/anything. They belong to their respective owners and the only thing thing I lay claim to is the plot. In no way does this detail real life. Please don't forget to request and I will do it provided it is not slash of any kind. )

_There's a wreckage, there's a fire_

_There's a weakness in my love_

_There's a hunger I can't control_

_Lord, I falter and I fall down_

_Then I hold on to chains You broke_

_When You came and saved my soul. Save my soul_

(Maryse's point of view)-Ever since I'd left the WWE, my life and fashion line had certainly skyrocketed. I also had a job as a California realtor, specializing in Los Angeles properties. Still I thought something was missing from my life, I was driving to my real estate office when an idea suddenly occurred to me. Since I was currently in LA's morning traffic rush I decided to turn my radio on. The song reminded me so much of Ted, in fact that weekend he'd had texted me an invitation to his church that he currently preaches at. I knew that Mike wouldn't be home due to Night Of Champions, so I decided to go see him preach and hope that will clear my mind. As soon as I approached a stop light, I texted Ted to let him know I was going to be there. After I had shown people a few houses, I decided to go ahead and get a flight to Mississippi-and I hoped it would be a calm flight. (The Next Day)-Well I did get my wish for a calm flight and arrived around 5:30 AM. Ted had offered to pick me up but I knew it was early and I decided to meet him at the sanctuary building of his church later that day. Around 10:30, I finally got settled and decided to see Mississippi's sights and meet Ted during his Saturday night church services later this evening. My heart had been yearning for certain memories and people so I was happy I'd actually done this. Mike had apparently found out via twitter that I had decided to visit Ted, I decided that if he wanted to argue with me; He shouldn't do it in the public eye. Ever since I left the company, I relished the fact I would be able to keep my private life private for once. Besides, Mike truly knew that he didn't have anything to worry about because I was very happy with my married life to him. (Later that night,during the church services)-Towards the end of the services, he offered prayer to anyone who needed it-I waited until the last person finished. After we prayed together, He kissed my cheek(in a friendship type of way) and said, "You're welcome back anytime."

(Ted's point of view)-I had been watching WWE since I left and I wondered if Mike was truly like his character off screen. I was thrilled when Maryse actually came to my church and she got to see what i'm passionate about now. I was also happy when I introduced her to my wife and son. Based on her interactions with my son, I can tell she'll be a great mother when the time comes. I was actually surprised that she wanted me to pray for her, but I honored her request.

(Maryse's point of view, three months later)-I felt finally at peace with myself spiritually after visiting Ted. I'd thought long and hard about what had happened during the visit and I continued to make sure that I'd attend church services somehow. I had embraced becoming a born again Christian.


End file.
